Declan Napier
Declan Napier was a major Character in Neighbours, He appeared from 25th of July 2007 to 15th of March 2011. He was played by two actors, first by James Sorensen from 2007 to 2010 then by Erin Mullally from 2010 to 2011. Backstory Declan was raised by single mother, Rebecca. They moved around a lot as Rebecca was running away from her abusive partner, and Declan's father, Richard (Blair Venn). Declan knew nothing about Richard, other than the fact that Rebecca referred to him as a "monster". Rebecca often struggles to pay the bills and Declan turned to crime to raise money. 2007-11 Declan meets Michael "Mickey" Gannon and tries to help him out. Rebecca is revealed to be Oliver Barnes' mother and Declan eventually gets to meet his brother. Rebecca starts dating Paul Robinson and she and Declan move into Ramsay Street. Declan meets Richard and discovers that he raped Rebecca. Declan tries to drown Richard on a fishing trip. When it is revealed that Richard has kidney failure, Declan offers to give Richard one of his kidneys, so he can be kept alive to be punished for what he did to Rebecca. Rebecca refuses to give her permission and Oliver donates his instead. Richard's health grows worse and he dies. Declan and Rebecca attend his funeral. Declan begins to spend time with Bridget Parker and they go joyriding together. Bridget is banned from seeing him after they are pursued by the police, but she sneaks out to meet Declan. They argue and Bridget leaves. She is then hit by a car and is paralysed down one side of her body. Declan becomes a suspect and he hides at Lassiter's Hotel. He is kidnapped by Nick Thompson and Laura Davidson, who want money from Paul. Laura eventually frees Declan and he is found by Rebecca, Paul and Oliver. Bridget believes Declan cannot handle her disability and she starts dating Josh Taylor. At an illegal dance party, Bridget, Josh and Declan become trapped when the roof falls in. Declan manages to carry Josh out before coming back for Bridget. He tells her that he does not have a problem with her disability and they start a relationship. Bridget discovers that she is pregnant and when she tells Declan, he runs away. He is arrested and kisses a football groupie, but he later returns and commits to Bridget and the baby. When Declan tries to rescue Elle Robinson's cat, he receives an electric shock. This makes him think about his life and he proposes to Bridget, who accepts. A few months later, Declan and Bridget marry in front of their friends. Bridget gives birth to her and Declan's daughter, India. Shortly after, Bridget dies from injuries sustained in a car crash. Declan initially blames Stephanie Scully for not fixing the Parker family's car properly. However, he discovers that Johnno Brewer tampered with the car thinking it belonged to Lucas Fitzgerald. Declan develops feelings for Kate Ramsay and he accompanies her to the Deb Ball. During schoolies week, he kisses her, which leaves him feeling guilty for betraying Bridget. Rebecca tells him that it is okay to move on and Declan asks Kate on a date. They eventually begin dating. Donna Freedman tells Declan to declare his feelings for Kate, as Kate does not know how he feels. Declan then calls Kate his girlfriend. Declan does not get on well with his step-brother Andrew Robinson and when Andrew steals Declan's ideas for Neighbour Day, they fight. Declan moves in with Kate for a few days, but later returns home. Kate later decides that she is ready to sleep with Declan for the first time. Declan discovers that Paul is having financial difficulties and tells Rebecca. Paul gets into a dispute with a builder and tampers with the scaffolding at his site. Declan follows Paul and becomes angry with him. Donna is injured at the site and Paul decides to frame Declan by doctoring the CCTV footage. Declan finds out and asks Toadfish Rebecchi to help him.Toadie tells Declan that Paul has embezzled money from Lassiter's Hotel and Declan tells Diana Marshall. Diana comes to Erinsborough and Declan tells her he made a mistake to protect Rebecca. Diana does not believe him and she finds the evidence of Paul's embezzlement. Paul asks Declan to take his place as manager of Lassiter's for six months and Declan and Diana team up to bring Paul down. Declan neglects Kate and she ends their relationship. He later kisses Candace Carey, which Kate witnesses. Paul discovers Diana and Declan's plan and threatens Declan. Paul is later pushed from the mezzanine of Lassiter's Hotel. Declan is questioned by Dectetive Mark Brennan over the accident. Declan and Kate sleep together, but Kate tells him that it was a mistake. Declan encourages Rebecca to divorce Paul, but she tells him that Paul knows everything. Declan tells her that they need to leave. When Kate finds them packing, Declan tells her that he pushed Paul. However, he is covering for his mother. Declan is devastated when his best friend, Ringo, dies. Kate tells Declan that they will not get back together and Declan is not happy when she starts dating Mark. He lies to her that Mark threatened and punched him. When Kate discovers that he lied, she tells him to stay away. Declan realises that Rebecca is not happy with Paul and he confronts his step-father. Paul tells him that he will tell Mark that Rebecca pushed him, if she tries to leave. Declan discovers that Rebecca has been having an affair with Michael Williams and warns her to be careful. Rebecca leaves Paul after she gets an affidavit from him and she, Declan and India move into a hotel. Paul becomes manager of Lassiter's again and demotes Declan. When he verbally attacks Rebecca, Declan quits his job and he moves in with Kate. Declan calls Oliver, who arrives to help Rebecca escape Paul. Declan tells Rebecca that he and India are leaving with Oliver and Rebecca later makes the decision to leave with them. Memorable info Family Father '''Richard Aaronow '''Mother Rebecca Napier 'Siblings 'Oliver Barnes 'Spouse 'Bridget Parker 'Children 'India Napier 'Grandfathers 'Alan Napier 'Aunts/Uncles 'Marcus Napier 'Nieces 'Chloe Cammeniti See also *Declan Napier - List of appearances Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2007. Category:Characters last seen in 2011. Category:Napier family. Category:1990 births. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Aaronow family. Category:Erinsborough High School Students